Blue Stone, the Official Caribbean Real Estate
Welcome! Welcome to the official real estate company of the Caribbean, Blue Stone! Here at Blue Stone Realty, you are guaranteed a smile, with every house or lot we sell, our customers get more and more satisfied with our services. Please feel free to browse through the page which has houses for sale, featured listings, houses or lots that can not be bought and more. Who Who are we? We are one of a kind, the only Real Estate company in the Caribbean. But what is Real Estate you may ask? Well, Real Estate is a company that helps citizens buy and sell houses or lots. If you want to buy or sell a home, you must come here to make it official. Why? This company was founded in 1770 by King Shadow Sail of Italy. He realized many citizens wanted homes, and yet, there was not company to provide that service, so, Blue Stone was founded. Blue Stone hopes to be trusted by everyone in the Caribbean and hopes the Caribbean will use this service that is being provided for them. How? How do I buy a house? You can buy a house by making sure it is NOT on the list "Properties and Houses Owned" Then you must say so in comments listing your name, the exact location of the house (server, island, etc), and you also must copy and paste the contract, seen below and sign it. Then it must be approved by the broker (or boss of the company), Captain Shadow Sail. If he approves it, the house is yours. How Do I sell a house? You must say so in the comments. In the comments you must also have proof that you own the house (a contract), then you have to wait for a customer to buy your house, and then you must also sign the contract for selling the house. Then Shadow must approve of it. Contracts Buying I, __________________ agree to purchase ________________________________ for the amount of ___________________. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of ________________. Signed, _____________________ Selling I, _________________ agree to sell _______________________________ for the amount of _______________ to _______________________. I understand that this house is no longer in my possession and is now in the possession of __________________________________. Signed, ____________________ List of Contracts Signed I, Captain Shadow Sail, agree to purchase Cortola Ocean for the amount of 10,000,000 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. I, King George Augustus II agree to purchase Exuma Ocean for the amount of 2,000,000 gold pieces. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estates. Signed, King George Augustus II of Great Britain & Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Hanover, Arch-Treasurer of the Holy Roman Empire. I, Kitty, agree to purchase Rose's Campsite in Fort Charles for the amout of 872 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the posession of Grace. Signed, Kitty Kit '' I, SImon Redskull agree to purchase The Governers Mansion,Abassa for the amount of 100,000 gold_. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Weatherby Swann :D. Signed, Tama63 I, Matthew O'Malley agree to purchase Antama Ocean for the amount of 5,000,000. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. Signed, Matthew O'Malley I, Bobby R. Moon agree to purchase the Caicos server and Bowdash Mansion on Andaba for the amount of 5,100,000 gold. I agree that these estates are now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. Signed, Moon I, Davy Badbones agree to purchase all of Legassa server for the amount of 1,000,000 gold. I agree that these estates are now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. Signed, Davy Badbones - King of Colors I, Davy Hookwreaker agree to purchase The server of Vachira for the amount of 40,000,000,000 golden coins. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. Signed, Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord I, Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace guild, do hereby announce that the Server of Cortevos, formerly owned by Red, Ex-GM of the Generals of Peace Guild, have hereby gained full power over the Server of Cortevos. All islands, forts, houses, etc., are hereby under my power. No one can take that from us. Signed, Workers Here are the people who keep this place going. Captain Shadow Sail ~ Broker ~ Owner / Founder of Blue Stone ~ Shadow owns and manages Blue Stone, along with that, he must approve of EVERY transaction. Jim Logan ~ Vice President ~ Second in command of Blue Stone. Available Jobs Manager ~ A very high command ~ Helps manage the company. Supervisor ~ Makes sure everyone is doing their job correctly. Head Realtor ~ A high command ~ Sells people houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. What Can I Buy? Servers: Any server but Abassa, Andaba, and the servers listen below can be bought. NOTE: THIS MEANS THE PERSON/S WHO PURCHASED THE SERVERS NOW OWN EVERYTHING ON THAT SERVER, MEANING NOTHING ELSE ON THAT SERVER CAN BE PURCHASED. Building Lots / Islands Houses or Lots Owned, These Cannot Be Bought 'Cortola, Owner: Captain Shadow Sail, Owns as a home / business server.' 'Governors Mansion Port Royal, Abassa, Owner:Tama63, 'Home House on Tortuga, Galaria, Owner: Jack Daggermenace, Home House (La Maison de Pistolet) 'on Padres del Fuego (City of IL Nautillea, Guines, Owner: Jack Pistol' 'Guines, Owner: The Order of Nautillus, Owns as a home server.' 'Antama, Owner:Matthew O'Malley, Owns as a home server.' 'Exuma, Owner: John Breasly, Owns as a home server.' 'Campsite (Fort Charles) on Port Royal, Galaria. Owner: Kitty, Home' 'Tortos, Owner: Johnny Coaleston, Owns as a home sever' 'Caicos, Owner: Bobby Moon, Owns as a home server' 'Bowdash Mansion, Andaba, Owner: Bobby Moon, Owns as a home' 'Legassa, Owner: Davy Badbones, Owns as a hone server' 'Vachira, Owner: Davy Hookwreaker, the Official Caribbean Real Estate|Davy Hookwreaker]], Owns as a home server ''' For Sale *Royal Anchor Bar and Grill on Port Royal, Vachira Rules One may not have a house on all servers. One may not own a house on more than one servers. One must pay all fees and such, if one chooses not to, they will be sent to court. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies